The Wrong Number
'''The Wrong Number '''is an episode of Numberblocks and the final episode of Season 3, the 50th episode overall, and so far the last. Plot It was a grey day in the big city. Detective 1 was wondering where her next case would come from when a square silhouette appeared at the door... Learn how to be a number detective with the Numberblocks. Story Detective 1 is in her office. As she wonders what her next case would be, 9 barges in and asks 1 for help. 9 explains that he lives on Apartment 9 on the ninth floor of Numerical Towers. At 9 o'clock in the morning, 9 went out to buy a newspaper. 9 minutes later, when he returned, the door was open and everything was gone. 1 and 9 go out to look for clues. 9 says he saw a suspiciously shadowy stranger in a hat and coat run past him when he returned to the Towers. 9 describes the stranger as 2 blocks wide with a flat head and smaller than 9. Just then they see the mysterious stranger run out the door. 1 and 9 chase it. The stranger now forms the shape of steps. They stop by at two 3's. They claim they haven't seen the stranger in the hat and coat. 1 wonders if something did ''add ''up. 1 and 9 come to a mugshot area with miniature plain faceless Numberblocks 1-10. Clue 1: The suspect had a flat head when standing 2 blocks wide, so it can't have 3, 5, 7 or 9 and it wasn't 1 because she can't stand 2 blocks wide. 2, 4, 6, 8, 10. The suspect must be an even number. Clue 2: The suspect was smaller than 9, so it can't have been 10. That still leaves 2, 4, 6, and 8. They almost forgot Clue 3: The suspect can make a step shape. Not 2. Or 4. Or 8. So it must have been 6. THE SUSPECT WAS 6. 1 and 9 catch 6 by the hat. 6 claims she's not the thief. She says she's moving into Numerical Towers. She leads them to the 6th floor, where the mistake is revealed: the 6 on the door is upside-down to look like a 9! So it turns out that 9 mistook the ninth floor as the sixth floor and went into 6's empty apartment. 9 goes up to the ninth floor, and into his room where everything is right where he left them. Case closed. 9 apologizes to 6 for chasing her. 6 feels sorry for hiding as two 3's. Now she's happy to be in the big city. Trivia * This is the first time the end credits are modified. ** The end credits for this episode takes place in Grayscale City. ** 1 is wearing her detective uniform and has different animations. ** The credits are white and all capitals, except for the copyright caption. The font is Georgia. ** The logos in the credits are in black-and-white. ** The Numberblocks theme song instrumental doesn't play. * 0, 5, 7, and 8 are absent in this episode. If you look closely at the beginning of 9's first flashback, you can see 2, 4, and 10 on the sidewalks. ** However, to the crew, they're actually singular plain colored walking blocks. * This is the first time 9 appears without 4. * 9 doesn’t sneeze in this episode. * Some of the 9's in this episode are shaped like upside-down 6's. * Although 9 is the biggest main character in this episode, he's not the biggest number in this episode actually; 10 makes a cameo. He stays a square in most of this episode. He does turn into an oddblock entering the lobby. * The headline in 9’s newspaper said “3+3=6”. * If 9 didn’t state that the suspect was smaller than him, 10 could also be an acceptable answer. * This marks the second time 6 has her eyes on top of her head and her mouth upper when she is in 2x3 form. The first was Counting Sheep. * This is the second episode where someone says “bingo”. The first time was in Three. * This is TSRITW’s ultimate favorite episode of Season 3, but Battle hates this episode. ** Reason: Battle thought Nine (and One) was/were too lazy to look at the doors in the first place, the newspaper being pretty math book-y. More details here. * Before the suspect was revealed, the stranger (6) was pronounized as third person plural (i.e. 9: "They had a flat head when standing two blocks wide."), but 6 is a singular person. ** It is actually grammatically okay to use “they” as a gender neutral singular pronoun. Gallery Nine's Mystery 033CD3B9-D413-4C93-A090-C19672483259.png|9's first flashback OmgWUT.PNG|2 and 10 OmgWUT2.0.PNG|4 E64DB2E0-CCEC-4669-83D1-1AA785F66EA7.jpeg|So many 9's... 47105BC0-A2F1-4B77-B471-6812B324E1BC.jpeg|9 minutes later... 99210791-77A1-40DC-8283-2F41212F6590.jpeg|"It's gone! Everything's gone!" Looking for Clues B1163538-63BE-4681-A6E3-24F76CB4C8D0.jpeg|1's office lobby D07948A6-CCC0-4422-8151-9CB413CAC5D2.jpeg|9’s second flashback 84FD1660-D24A-47D2-90BD-C2A326A1C22C.jpeg|“3+3=6” 523E0F41-02C1-4369-AB72-C9CC144494CB.jpeg|One on Nine’s newspaper 0CDBBA66-4427-4928-9285-22D4A089AC10.jpeg|“These aren’t steps!” 9063F0C6-3BDA-4D6D-A2AE-411C4CB6FB38.jpeg|3’s first 3D form Whodunnit? 8625CD03-988E-4E9D-8264-79A089FBFFC7.jpeg|This reminds me of another episode... 89032FB8-950C-4233-B530-283F888797A8.jpeg|First clue. 1951BF76-6C0B-430D-A7DB-5B7902157D9C.jpeg|Remaining suspects: Even numbers 4B9BF934-67C0-4EC2-AECC-D19C86513BF7.jpeg|"It can't be 10." C36DF611-A119-4205-869D-BC9779CC1449.jpeg|1 more clue! 796AE7F4-E4F4-460C-BADD-52F2594338B4.jpeg|1’s first flashback D0BE2937-2D39-455D-A6A1-1EBDE1714EE3.jpeg|“Not 2.” 02AA4D05-E064-4E01-89FA-8C12EDF9C726.jpeg|“Or 4.” 4E2986FF-209C-492D-9FE2-FA957E31FA03.jpeg|“It must be 6!” 1B8ECC65-9604-44E3-8DCA-CA819E81BBC9.jpeg|“Oops, we’ve gone too far.” 423AD5B8-03B3-4AC3-ABF3-07FA6CC3E580.jpeg|1’s second flashback Six is Nine CBEC02BA-35D0-4C4C-9941-00BC71BBEF5D.jpeg|“You’ve got it all wrong! Oh, where to begin?” 75428662-1980-480D-B91D-98CEA747650D.jpeg|“I’m not taking these things! I’m moving them in!” 8CB28078-0CEE-4344-8115-022EC89FEDAC.jpeg|“Come up and I’ll show you.” F00715CD-CFA2-45DA-86A8-EBF9FC4E5DB5.jpeg|“9 doesn’t come after 5!” 25032610-D2E4-4923-84D3-15C3F114DDF3.jpeg|9's mistake is revealed. 144FAD2A-1E4C-4B14-AB87-A593DEE608CD.jpeg|9’s apartment Video Category:Episodes Category:Detective-Themed Episode